


Nick becomes a Nintailed fox

by Detectivewarrior



Series: Legends and monsters [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Rated t for milde language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: Just a reworked story of my nine tailed fox series with more depth to make up for the space between fights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm recreating nine tailed fox and try to add more detail and more feeling to it.  
> I don't own zootopia but my dog might if he was working for Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried fixing this chapter but I could not I even tried to delete it and start over but it did not work sorry.

_**Judy's POV** _

 

Nick was driving home from the airport he said "he had a secret to tell me I have a brother and he hates me he wants me dead for falling in love with you Judy hopps Wilde. He told me no brother of mine falls in love with prey it's bad enough that we have a sister whose prey. That was the day when I kicked him out of my sight is when he tried to kill our sister whose a gazel it was 25 years ago, and every year on that day for the past 29 years he would come and try to kill me but the day after I graduated from the academy he saw the look in my eyes when I look at you the day after. He came to get his yearly ass kicking he never won after the first-time he put me in the hospital. He yelled at me telling me to get my head on straight I told him it is one straight unlike you I'm not a corrupted piece of shit like you Jonathan Wilde Jr." I was about to ask him to tell me more when bogo called us a to tell us that we are needed at crooked paw avenue and green claw drive nick told her he new of the place and drove to the location. When they arrived they left and picked up their gear and reported to bogo he was with fangmire and Wolford they was planning a course of action with a deer she was saying I'll not let you in until you have a search warrant or my boss gives me the okay I'll contact him now she started to text. Nick phone went off he looked at it and texted back I thought it was strange that he got a text just then but I put it aside for later. When I came up to her and introduce myself to her she tolled me her name was Sally and I'm second in command of this factory. Nick asked how are you horns in which she replied I'm doing fine just wish my husband wasn't such a jerk at Times. I thought it was strange that nick knows her but like he said when I first met him on a case not knowing he would become my mate and I loved every moment of it Sally let us in to the building to Finnish this case and head to our home I love living with nick in our appartment I was thinking about our wedding with gazel singing buety and the beast to our first dance when chief bogo told us that we would be the ones to take down the Fox that was in there for questions about his boss and gang of a wolf, a cheetah, a coyote, and a fox that was tearing up zootopia the last month you and Wilde was on your honey moon I'm glade to have you back. Fangmire, Wolford, Nick, and I split into two groups nick was with me when I spotted the Fox i started to give Chase when he went up the catwalk over some chemicals i didn't stop to read any of the name for the chemicals in the vats nick was right behind me when the Fox stopped and looked straight at me I saw nick run straight to him when he was captured i wanting to save my husband tried to figure away around him I called chief bogo for back up when Nick kisses me he breaks away from the kiss long enough to push me out of the way of the charging fox. My fox was pushed over the edge he was holding on to the edge for dear life when I reached him he was losing his grip when chief bogo came up the catwalk to help that when Nick pulled me in close knowing I was skidding across the cat walk he kissed me and pulled his paw free and told me there's no other way this was going to well for me my love and let go falling to his doom chief bogo came up beside me to help me pull but it was to late I lost the only mammal i ever loved and my mate forever. Sally ran to bogo to stop me from jumping into not knowing whats in or if it will kill her on contact bogo doing as she said and I started to strugle to free myself from him I wanting to save nick hearing that Nick wasn't going to survive i was not going give up on trying to him save him even if it killed me. Chief bogo took me down and away from the vats i did not want to take my eyes off of Nick Wildes death site thinking there had to another way to have saved him. I did not see any i broke down and cried knowing I will not see him again fangmire seeing me in a state of duress asked me where is Nick to cried and could not get past the lump in my throat fangmire seeing she made it worse asked bogo he just shook his head and looked down she finally seeing it went to Wolford and told him the sad news that Nick will not becoming home from this case everything was silent except a loud angry growl I did not know where it was coming from then it hit me it was me who was growling in sorrow at the loss of my new husband and mate for the rest of my life no mammal will ever touch me like nick did no mammal will ever love me or I will love like I loved Nick I lost my love to night I started to go into shock at my Fox's loss. In the morning after i lost my nick Sally came running in saying we could have saved him showed me and chief bogo a lable saying acid and put this over the original one. We use the one nick fell into for failures to clean and seperate them that way when we dispose of them it will be safer for the eviroment i got angry at the mammal who planned to kill my nick that i did not hear chief bogo say damm you john wilde how could you cause such pain to my precinct after work i went bome to get ready for tomorrow seeing time crawl by at work after I ate i got ready for bed and slept. It was 3 days that I lost him chief bogo said its going to be a police funeral with his family and friends as well as the rest of precinct 1 to see an empty coffin witout my fox inside to say I love him one last time to his face so I said my good byes to an empty one instead and wished it was me instead of my beloved fox I walked to a section for friends and family with Maria Wilde a gazelle with a press pass asked if I could sit here Maria told her to sit, leaving me thinking why is she here at my Fox's funeral. Maria told that gazel to remove your disguise i was surprised to see she was that gazel the singer clawhauser was walking to me with chief bogo to give his condolences to my loss when they saw her clawhauser fainted on the spot bogo tried to hold it in but he couldn't i asked her why are you here. Thats when Maria told me she is Nicks and my little sister and I gues your sister inlaw, gazel looked surprised that Nick would marry a bunny but was happy he found someone to love. I asked gazelle to tell some more stories about nick she started with story of when nick became an orphan she said "I was adopted into nicks family when I was 3 years old nick and I got along swimmingly as well as I did with Maria. I was 5 When a prey surpremises group attacked our family nick saved Maria, John and me from harm by escaping through a window he made Maria go first then handed me to her. John did not like that he thought they should leave me behind nick told him about thinking like that and said I was every part of his family as Maria and you are john now get through that window nick left last to make sure we got out safe. Nick called the cops and told them what was going on and took Maria and me away from the scene to protect us from the gruesome murder of our parents they caught those racist prick nick had to start conning other mammals to make sure we survived till tomorrow when he got good he put some into stocks for Maria and my furture." I was saddened to hear my fox was treated so badly and yet treated his family with great care even in sight of great hard ship I asked gazelle for more stories she said "I'll tell you about my very first talent show and my first concert it was a year after that tragedy I saw a tryout for a talent show Maria saw my eyes sparkle when I seen it went straight to. Nick and asked if I could be apart of the talent show nick said you be able to steal the show with your singing that night I went to audition Nick was in the audience he told me if you get stage fright just look at me and pretend you are singing to me it worked a few years later I was eighteen when I saw another chance to sing i was with nick when I saw it he said go I'll be there for you the next day he hid somewhere that no one would see exept me. When I started to sing the next moment I knew i was signing a contract with a very famous record dealer he put me on stage I was alone at first but I looked up before the spot lights were on i saw nick in the rafters with Maria and so every day before my concert I would send his and my sister here a ticket hoping he would find someone special when he asked for two I was so elated to see nick found a nice girl. He told me he was training to be a police officer I knew the training would be easy for him because of his daily life of fighting Junior it started when he was 15 junior hurt Maria badly he put a stop to it right then and there. Nick told him never to show his face in front of us again they started to fight nick and junior was evenly matched nick won in the end. He kick junior out of his home and his family became off limits to him for the rest of his life. Junior was mad and decided to try to kill nick he nearly suceeded at first he tried everyday until nick reached 20 that's when it became less and less and more violent that's when nick learned to use different weapons from swords to bow and arrows. Junior came with a bow notched with an arrow nick seeing it junior released the arrow nick Dodged it as well as caught it he was surprised as well as Maria and me. Nick dropped the arrow to the ground. After I got famous nick and Maria left never to be seen in front of me in public again to protect my image I hid my last name like nick asked me to It was my greatest shame when I did as he asked I did not know at the time that he was trying to protect from reporters slander against me because my family are Foxs I am happy to be raised with nick at first then later by him. Maria started to learn to fight after I became famous just in case junior came at her again because she stood up for me to him nick is proud of her for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter fangmire and Maria and Nick sees monsters for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need editors help with this story sorry about not being able to put paragraphs into my last chapter I tried and failed so I'll make sure it does not happen again. Sorry about that bows head in shame this chapter was not supposed to be released yet so I'll be adding to it until I'm satisfied with the chapter

_**Judy's POV** _

Maria told me why nick started to train gazelle and me we both asked him why he made it into a dance for gazelle and why He trained me more seriously and sat us down and told gazelle that the reason it feels like a dance to you is because you can't learn to fight like Maria can and you would get hurt if you tried to imitat her because you are not Maria you are gazelle Wilde not someone else so don't try to be you are buetiful the way you both are okay and I tried with you gazelle and failed you were to be a dancer. Not a fighter, a singer to bring happiness not pain. A mammal to bring joy not sorrow you'll go far if you remember that gazelle because that's who you are.

Maria you will need to learn to fight if you are going to full fill your dream as well to be a police officer. With me just finishing listening to there stories asked why did nick have to tell me. when we were in the car on the way to the crime scene Maria told me that Nick needed you to know that our brother John was a persistent shit who would stop at nothing to kill nick even if it meant teaming up with some of Nicks past enemies like David bellwether dawn's father now David is even more cruel than dawn bellwether he would experiment on poor defenseless predators and prey to get his way and if they don't turn out as cruel as him he would deem them as failures that's why nick and Jack savage teamed up to take David down once and for all.

Nick and Jack wanted to arrest him and John for awhile now they even have enough evidence to put them both behind bars for the rest of there natural lives Nick and Jack got David but not John. When I heard that I was shocked to hear that Nick worked with another bunny before me and I was a little jealous because of it I hoped I was the first bunny to work with my fox.

Maria was not done she told me after David's arrest the head of state got the president to give nick a free pass at taxes and his future wife as well chief bogo was walking up to me when he heard that Nick saved so many mammals from a fate worse than death at the hands of David bellwether when bogo was a young police officer he heard of the two young bucks that saved zootopia and foxhollow from David's evil plan's and Nick was only 16 at the time. Because chief bogo heard it 16 years ago. I asked Maria how old was nick at the time she said he was 16 as well as Jack savage they were quite a team not like you two you are a much better team because Nick loved you more then his own life because he proved it to you by dying for you.

I told Maria I did not want nick to prove that to me even if I lost everything tomorrow to have my fox back I would make that trade in a heart beat losing him has drought me the greatest of pain i hope I never have to feel it again in my entire lifetime. After the funeral I went for a walk to clear my head when Maria found me she told me that there will be a reading of the will in 15 minutes I walked back to hear and hoped It was a nightmare I was not waking up from because if this is my fate.

I would have found a way to my fox from death when I heard the Will i was surprised that the chemical factory to Nick died in was in it. I kind of figured it out when Sally texted me but I thought he was a conartest but I was wrong pleasantly so to see he was not a crook that I thought he was.

_**Later that night** _

_**a fox climbed out of the chemical vat he fell into and started for home** _

_**Nicks POV** _

I need to see Judy and tell I'm allright hey did that door just melt oh man why is doors melting in my presence whenever I get near them what would happen if I met Judy like this i might hurt her I could not live with that I need a place where I can crash. It just hit me I own an old wharehouse where I can crash without harming anyone who are they and what they why do whey look like they want to hurt me.

Crap I better run because I feel so weak i don't think I can survive against them in my state i don't evenknow how I melted those doors 

**that's when the zombies attacked him and fangmire and Maria saw nick get attacked while they were on there jog**

_**Fangmire's POV** _

I don't know why Maria asked for a jog past and why are we going past the scene of Nicks death what is that and why are they after a fox wait fox Nick is that Nick Wilde it is why did I not see it at first glance he always is pulling pranks on me and my fellow oficers but he does not deserve that.

 I asked Maria who that was just make sure I was right she said yes but when I looked to my side she was gone I turned to see she was running towards Nick Wilde i followed soon after pulling out my gun I shot one but it got back up even though it was a chest shot nick was scared I could see it in his eye's when I reached him to save him Nick pulled his courage together and did something that surprised me he created a circle of fire at least I think it was from him.

When it dissipated there was nothing left but ashes and Maria we asked nick what was that Nick told us I don't know wait why Is that book still intact maybe it will be useful I was to shocked to be surprised to see we survived the circle of flame.

Nick told Maria and I to take him to safety Maria said I think I know of a place. Nick asked her is it the old wharehouse I bought and was to give you for your birthday to train in for the police academy. I asked what wharehouse nick told me the one he was talking about I said it seems like a logical place but why there why not at your home where Judy is.

Nick said because I might hurt her because I can't control my heat. Nick passed out because of exertion Maria took nick into her arm's and started to walk towards the place we was talking about I assumed when I asked I was right so we started to walk towards it. 

I asked isn't heat a good thing is mammals Maria said not that kind of heat. So that's why those creatures turned into ash and why I feel warm standing next to Nick being carried in Maria's arms.

 

_**Unknown to our little hero's they were being watched by a creature with better eyesight then a nocturnal mammal.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maria's POV** _

 

I asked fangmire to come with me to see if we could not get some evidence from the security cameras. That will most likely be in the factory. When I saw nick being attacked i went straight towards him taking out a few creatures along the way.

When fangmire started to open fire I knew that we would be in trouble since the creature she shot kept rising up I went by instinct and started to aim for their heads with my conciled knives I'm glad I always carry these thing when I took out 3 of them using my knives i stabed two in the head and finnished the third of with both of my knives through its head with out causing me great harm they almost bit me a few times I was by nicks side in no time.

When fangmire came running up to Nick we was lucky that we was right next to Nick when a circle of fire appeared. Good thing we was touching back to back with fangmire and Nick when it happened. I don't now how it happened so I decided to take Nick to my wharehouse to see what he became along the way I figured we was being followed when I went to open my mouth nick said it seems you feel it to we told fangmeyer to prepare for an attack. When a goat came out of nowhere he took out fangmeyer first and tried to bite her neck to protect her we started to fight him I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face a few jabs to his stomach as a follow up the gost did not fall after that even though most mammals fell when I did that Nick got up to help he jumped up and did a drop kick to him but to no avail. So Nick created a wall of fire I did not know what was going on we picked up fangmeyer and headed to safety when we reached the wharehouse.

Nick told me I think we need more help to face off against the creatures and survive it. Later we arrived at the wharehouse nick asked for some fire proof blankets I went out to buy some for him when I came back nick was passed out on the bed good thing I fire proofed my bed just in case junior tried to kill me in a bomb fire with my bed I made sure the fumes was nontoxic for me to sleep safely I went to the master bedroom for me to sleep after I gave nick his blankets by putting them him so he won't be cold to night.

_**That night nick passed out because of the pain from his body felt like his tail was splitting into 9 different tails, and his body felt like it was going to light on fire at anytime. His claws felt like lava and everytime hed cough it was a in flames. Nicks temperature was rising half way throuh the night it stopped at 360 degrees and holding.**_

_**While Judy was having a nightmare let's look in on her dreams.** _

 

  _ **Judy's POV**_

I went home to my fox and my home after the funeral I just wanted to go to sleep and hope Nick is still alive and this is all a nightmare if not I hope I dream of Nick Wilde and he is still alive so I'll sleep a pleasant dream.

When I went to bed after brushing my teeth when I hit the pillow I was out in my dream I saw Nick we was chasing a crook i lost right of Nick and the perp when I heard a gunshots I raced to see if my fox was alright he was lying on the ground bleeding out I went to him he died in my arms I awoke screaming right before the alarm awoke me for work today. I realized Chief Bogo have me mandatory leave for my loss so I got dressed and went for a jog. I met up with Sally badger she asked if I wanted to see the factory I thought why not there might be a clue as to where I went wrong. 

Later we arrived at the factory I asked if I could see the security tape she said since you own this place you did not need to ask. I went straight to the security booth to ask the guard for the security tape she asked for a warrant when Sally came up to him and told him this was Nicks widow the guard let me see the tapes after apologizing to me for being rude. He said if the new owner wanted to see security tapes well I better give her the tapes or lose my job.

 When I saw the tapes nick was arguing with the fox that took my Nick from me. I saw that Nick stood up for me and said I love this bunny the other fox said but does she love you. I was furious that this fox would asume I did not love Nick Wilde. 

This fox said do you love enough to die for her. My fox said without even a second pass yes I love her that much. This other fox asked but does she. Nick said I don't know for sure if she love me enough but I never want to proove it.

The nick kissed me I was angry that Nick did not know that I loved him that much when the other fox smiled an evil smile like he wanted one of us to die. Oh Nick why did you save me to be my replacement on his kill list I went to the catwalk with Sally when I saw Nicks neckerchief I asked is it safe to take? Sally said yes these chemicals are not dangerous so fished it out and tied it to my arm. 

I went to find Chief Bogo at the precinct to show him the evidence of that night when he saw them he wandered if Judy was the intended target and saw Judy was being pushed over the edge and why couldn't Chief Bogo not see this in the first place.

I was mad I demanded that we look for these mammals and put them behind bars for the death of Nick Wilde. Chief Bogo said we will put fangmeyer and Wolford on the case. I was about to demand to be put on the case chief Bogo stopped me before I opened my mouth he told me I would if it was not your fox that was killed. I knew that Nick Will finally be avenged by fangmeyer and Wolford to do the arresting of these mammals.

_**meanwhile across town fangmeyer was just waking up she forgot what happened last night so she asked Maria. Maria decided to keep it a secret for moment from fangmeyer. When fangmeyer left nick told Maria that he going to train at his own place so he left for a different wharehouse three blocks down from Maria so Judy and her can be safe if somthing fails and he lose control.** _

_** Nicks POV ** **  
** _

When I just arrived I thought why not start small like creating objects and work up to weapons and gear. And see if I can fly

**Author's Note:**

> I'll need help editor's help please  
> Now I challenge any good writers to create a one piece crossover of zootopia where nick is the pirate captain monkey d luffy and Judy hopps is one of his crew I think it would be a great


End file.
